prodigy_math_gamefandomcom-20200215-history
Our Staff
These people are in our official staff: * Sitb is a wiki manager and councilor * FlareonIsAwesome13 is a bureaucrat * is a bureaucrat * RobTheBobert is a bureaucrat * Sonic of Prodigy is an administrator * Gacha W1Z4RD is a content moderator * is a content Moderator * GAK16 is a content moderator * Yeetbun is a Chat/Discussions Moderator * DaChickenKing is a Chat/Discussions Moderator (If you want a signature, contact Glaciersong.) Requirements Check the Promotion Requirements page. (Promotion is Closed) Staff Intros FlareonIsAwesome13 Hi I am FlareonIsAwesome13. I love cute and adorable pets. Especially cats and dogs. I am a huge fan of Pokemon! My favourite Pokemon is Flareon on all the other Eevee evolutions. My name in Prodigy is Angelina Fardancer. If you have any questions, feel free to ask. I would love to answer them and I will try to respond immediately (I hope)! I will usually drop in and see how the wiki is doing but from now on, I'm not that active. As of now I currently play Roblox and my username is PomPomLover13. Feel free to add me as I'm on most of the time. However, message me before you send me a friend request as I want to be cautious of who I friend. Favourite world: Animalia My to-do list: # Clean up spam. # Trying to find another bureaucrat. 3. Get 1st place on the leaderboard! (I don't think that is gonna happen) ---- Female/INTJ/Virgo Smash is my passion~ Online you can call me Glaceon or Glacier. I don't mind if you use my real half-name nickname though, listed above. I also have a Quotev and Pokefarm account, both named Glaciersong. Feel free to chat with me there or here! Anime fans out there, I'm dandere and is probably the only one who studies for fun. I also like playing Super Smash Bros and if you have online, message me so we can play together! If you want to know, I am about 150k gsp. My main is Lucina but I'm not the best at her, I just play her because Fire Emblem characters and Lucina is a cutie. My favorite Pokemon is Glaceon. I can do basic code and draw digital art. Message me and I'll make you a brand new signature if you specify what colors you want! I'm kind of losing my love for Pokemon, it's not improving anymore. Unova was the best generation, then t started going downhill. Romance comedies are the best. If only a person like that existed in real life. Taylor Swift is my favorite artist, and my favorite song by her is I Know Places. 1989 is still my favorite album, but Lover is much better than Reputation imo. Well, keep earning those As for your Asian parents- you aren't a Bsian. Peace out! ---- RobTheBobert Hi there! I’m RobTheBobert, and my name is not a derivation of Robert, so don’t call me that. It’s a pseudoname. I’m addicted to reloading pages until they change because I’m insane(according to Einstein- yay!). If you want to talk, be prepared for long rants, strange semi-creative burns, obsessive-compulsive grammar and spelling(plus punctuation), walls of text, too much information, absolutely no texting language, weird homebrewed internet memes, and references nobody gets. ---- Sonic of Prodigy Hello! I am a staff member that defends this wiki from spammers, vandalizers, and help users with editing, and much more! ---- Gacha W1Z4RD Hello, I am the wizard of Gacha. ''Not anymore obviously. ''I would like everyone to call me wizard, not Gacha. Idk why I find it really annoying because I don't actually "Gacha", (for those that know Japanese and anime stuff) I like to draw both traditionally and digitally. Please don't art request me, I have too much going on right now, oop. I usually just draw my OCs, or anime characters. (yes that tells you that I like anime, ree-) The image below is my character from the prodigy that I drew. I don't recommend you finding me on Prodigy, I don't even play it anymore lol. Leilani has the ability to control the weather outside and inside of a building, house, etc. Anything with something covering the whole surface if you know what I mean- She likes to wear Mira's Robes so she can stalk on local citizens. Do not judge her for that though. :V ---- Bush of Thunder Hello everyone, my name is Bush of Thunder, but I prefer Bush, so anyways one of my favorite thing to read is warrior cats, I also like Prodigy and Zombs Royale, and Paper.io 2, and I usually add-on to other people's edits and update a lot of appearances! Usually I'm playing Nitro Type or Skribbl.io or any other IO games or vehicle games. If ANY of you just like talking about the books of Erin Hunter just press my username, up there, yeah up there! I'm on the wiki discord. ---- Yeetbun Hello, my name is Yeetbun! Feel free to ask me for any images from Prodigy, and I'll do my best to help. Category:Community Category:Staff-Only